Many users access video content from services having large collections of video content items. Frequently, these collections include video content that has been uploaded by users from various countries and that contains audio content and/or text content in a variety of languages. As such, video content may be served to users that are unlikely to comprehend the content. For some video content, it may be important for these services to present users with video content that contain audio and/or text content in a language that the user can comprehend.
In some cases, these collections include video content that either does not contain verbal and/or text content or may be considered to be enjoyable for users that cannot understand the specific language of the verbal and/or text content. These services, however, generally do not readily provide a user with access to such video content that are in a language different from the language of the user. For example, a video provision service may rank search results that includes video content items based on the specific language preference identified by the user, based on a country domain extension, and/or based a country-specific website. In another example, a video provision service may remove, from a list of search results, video content that includes content in a language that is different from the language preference identified by the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for identifying and presenting users with multi-lingual media content items.